em_fsafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Web analytique
[table des matières ] Fichier:Wiki20_Banner.jpg Vincent Métivier, Michaël Bisson, Isabelle Rouleau Définition Selon l’organisme indépendant Digital Analytics Association (DAA), le Web analytique est un concept qui englobe la mesure, la collecte, l’analyse et la communication de données Internet dans le but de comprendre et de maximiser l’utilisation du Web.1 Elle peut également être définie comme l’art d’utiliser les données et les outils d’analyse au service de la performance d’un site numérique. La vague 2.0 des dernières années a entraîné l’élaboration de nouveaux outils qui permettent de calculer les impacts sur l’investissement. Ce domaine fait d’ailleurs référence plus particulièrement aux nombreuses sources de données, aux concepts de statistiques et d'analyse qualitative et quantitative dans le but d'optimiser le marketing interactif et les processus d'affaires électroniques. L'analytique est donc un sous-ensemble de ce qui est connu sous l'appellation business intelligence qui regroupe les technologies et processus faisant appel aux statistiques pour comprendre, analyser et optimiser la performance d'affaires.2 Termes et concepts-clés De nombreuses publications scientifiques, de recherches et de références répertorient les principales définitions et théories propres à la mesure d’audience. Une connaissance appropriée de ces notions permettent de demeurer à la fine pointe des tendances virtuelles et de mieux saisir la valeur de l’optimisation en ligne et de la satisfaction client. Face à l’engouement du marché de l’analytique, de plus en plus de sociétés sont conscientes cette valeur ajoutée.3456 Objectifs La mesure de performance Web permet d’estimer l’efficacité des enjeux marketing en observant le comportement des internautes sur un site. A partir des données statistiques recueillies, il est alors possible d’identifier quelle stratégie offre la meilleure expérience utilisateur tout en maximisant le retour sur l’investissement, que ce soit par l’entremise du niveau d’engagement, d’acquisition de trafic ou du taux de conversion. Mais pour que ces stratégies soient efficaces, faut-il encore savoir quelle donnée mesurer. Suivi et collecte de données Afin de recueillir des informations sur les utilisateurs qui naviguent sur un site Web, plusieurs technologies de marqueurs ont été développées. La plus répandues permet d’ajouter un extrait de code (généralement du Javascript) sur chacune des pages du site. Ce marqueur, exécuté au chargement de la page, récolte alors les renseignements de la visite en cours et les envoie à un serveur qui stocke cette information dans une base de données. Ce code doit cependant être judicieusement configuré pour tenir compte des liens particuliers que sont les images, animations, vidéos et feuilles de style qui permettront d’extraire des résultats cohérents. Il est aussi possible d’analyser les transactions réalisées entre le serveur Web et l’ordinateur de l’internaute à partir des fichiers (logs). Chacune de ces solutions offre bien entendu des avantages ainsi que des inconvénients. La collecte d’information comportementale via les fichiers témoins (cookies) a cependant bien mauvaise réputation. Rappelons que les cookies sont de petits fichiers texte d’identification qui permettent à un site Internet d’identifier les visiteurs lors d’une visite subséquente et de générer des statistiques sur l’utilisation des ressources de ce site. Plusieurs craignent que ces derniers ne récoltent des données à caractère personnel lors de ce processus et n’hésitent donc pas à les supprimer, ce qui entrave parfois le bon fonctionnement des sites visités.78 Buts, métriques et indicateurs de performance Tout site Internet génère des revenus. Pour obtenir des résultats de rendement réalistes, il est toutefois essentiel d’adapter les initiatives Web au contexte de l’entreprise pour mieux apprécier les chiffres recueillis. En partageant l’ensemble des réalités observées et en instaurant des indicateurs de performances axés sur l’amélioration continue, les dirigeants seront alors en mesure de prendre des décisions stratégiques et opérationnelles éclairées. C’est pourquoi la mise en application de telles opérations nécessite de fixer des objectifs chiffrés, accompagnés de méthodes de mesure et de collecte fiables. Quant aux indicateurs de performance clés (KPI), ils permettent d’évaluer la valeur et l’état actuels d’une métrique par rapport à une cible précise tout en étant facilement compréhensibles pour l’ensemble des intervenants. De tels indicateurs n’ont de sens que s’ils peuvent mesurer un progrès réel et effectif. De plus, ils permettent aux différents acteurs de mieux analyser la pertinence de leurs actions et d’assurer une optimisation continue du marketing interactif. Ils servent aussi à déterminer comment les activités marketing contribueront concrètement à l’atteinte des objectifs. A ce sujet, la «Bible des Indicateurs Clés de Performance »est un excellent ouvrage de référence.91011 Pour répondre à ces besoins, un tableau de bord précis et adapté est l’outil tout indiqué. Il permet de s’informer rapidement des performances globales et d’identifier l’évolution des tendances en comparant avec une période précédente ou des écarts de résultats par rapport aux valeurs de référence fixées. Un tel suivi permet ensuite de corriger les problèmes identifiés. Analyse des données Les éditeurs d’outils de mesure de performance ont rapidement saisi qu’au-delà de l’analyse classique, leurs solutions doivent proposer des fonctionnalités additionnelles qui permettent de mesurer les actions sur divers médias tels que les réseaux sociaux, l’analytique mobile ou les profils de segmentation. Sous cette optique, il convient d’identifier l’ensemble des données avec une approche « micro » qui cible davantage les indicateurs qui résumeront précisément la performance de son activité. Il est aussi important de s’assurer de la qualité des mesures recueillies, d’autant plus qu’en marketing digital, il peut être complexe de créditer une conversion à la bonne activité tant le nombre de canaux et de plateformes est élevé. L’essor des marques sur les différents réseaux sociaux nécessite de pouvoir mesurer les interactions et le niveau d’engagement des visiteurs avec le contenu véhiculé en ligne comme hors ligne. Ces initiatives marketing axées sur l’analytique sociale ne tiennent plus uniquement compte de la visibilité, mais mettent un point d’honneur à identifier le lien explicite entre les conversations et ce qu’elles génèrent en termes de ventes et d’objectifs d’affaires. Pour se faire, il est possible de définir des indicateurs plus qualitatifs (courbes de tendances, appréciations des contenus ou fidélité à la marque) et de recourir à des outils spécialisés.1213141516171819 A la lumière de ces analyses, il ne faut cesser d’optimiser l’efficacité des initiatives digitales, que ce soit par une fidélisation de l’audience ou une amélioration du positionnement sur les moteurs de recherche. Le référencement naturel et payant offre indéniablement une valeur accrue de retour sur l’investissement. Une telle démarche requiert toutefois l’adoption de procédures impliquant des outils dédiés, comme par exemple des tests multivariés ou A/B.202122 Solutions technologiques Le choix d’une solution de mesure est très important, d’autant plus que le nombre d’outils disponibles est varié. Il faut toutefois que ce choix soit lié à la réalité à mesurée. Plusieurs sources et études permettent d’ailleurs de faire le bilan des meilleures plateformes de web analytique actuellement disponibles sur un marché en pleine mutation tout en mettant en lumière les points forts de chacun et les évolutions attendues.232425262728293031 Avenir de l’analytique Web La notion de competitive intelligence, qui se limite aux aspects de veille concurrentielle pour expliquer les variations potentielles des indicateurs clés de performance, tient un rôle clé dans les mesures d’analyses Web. Ces mesures permettent d’ailleurs de réaliser la présence de fondements avec le business intelligence. L’analytique Web est certes limité à ne mesurer que le trafic sous ses diverses déclinaisons (visites, visiteurs uniques, conversions ou rebonds). Mais les entreprises qui utilisent de telles ressources commencent à imaginer leur processus d’affaires sous un nouvel angle et tendent de plus en plus à piloter leur activité en fonction des données qui proviennent de leurs systèmes d’informations internes. Ils peuvent ainsi entrer de plain-pied dans l’ère de l’Intelligence Web et tendre vers de nouveaux enjeux.323334 Contributions 3 Web Analytics Definitions - Émilie Lavoie (DO) Ce document de la Web Analytics association propose un dictionnaire de tous les termes du Web Analytics, vous retrouverez l’ensemble des termes associés à ce domaine. Il contient les termes de pages, de visiteurs, des points d’entrées, certains rations et métriques de conversion. 4 Rethink Web Analytics: Introducing Web Analytics 2.0 - Frederic Gouverneur (ART) Beaucoup parle de Google analitycs, mais il y un homme en arriere de tout sa : AVINASH KAUSHIK. Cet homme est l'"évangeliste" de l'analitique WEB. Le web analityque n'est pas seulement l'analyse des statistique fournis par les différents logiciels qui nous sont fournis par les étudiants qui ont ajouté des données mais c'est beaucoup plus que cela. Voici un article de blog qui inclus une vidéo très interessante sur la vision du "VRAI" analytique WEB. Bonne lecture et bon visionnement. 5 About immeria & Stéphane Hamel - Anne-Isabelle Gauvin (AUT) Stephane Hamel fait parti des nôtres. Il est professeur du cours de Web Analytique au 2ème cycle de l’université Laval, et détient son MBA de cette même institution. Cette expérience n’est qu’une infime partie de son coffre à outils. Il a été le créateur du « Online Analytics Maturity Model’, membre de du WAA (Web Analytics Association) et du IIBA (International Institue of Business Analysis). Il a entre autre été le premier a recevoir le titre de Certified web analyst. Monsieur Hamel peut donc être considéré comme un pro en la matière. 6 Web analytics Most Popular In-House Digital Marketing Area – Vanessa Marsan (DO) Dans cet article, il y a des données sur les activités de E-marketing fait au sein même de l’entreprise. *'65 % des entreprises sondées gèrent à l’interne leurs activités de web analytique', suivi par 64 % pour la gestion des médias sociaux et 63% pour le marketing de contenu. thumb|left|300px Voici les statistiques pour ce qui est des départements où les entreprises disent utiliser des ressources humaines spécialisées en E-marketing: * 54% utilisent une main-d’œuvre spécialisée pour travailler au département de design et de conception web * 47% utilisent une main-d’œuvre spécialisée pour travailler au département du SEO * 43% utilisent une main-d’œuvre spécialisée pour travailler au département du web analytique * 39% utilisent une main-d’œuvre spécialisée pour travailler au département des recherches payantes 7 The Impact of Cookie Deletion on Site-Server and Ad-Server Metrics in Australia: An Empirical comScore Study - Pierre-Eric Lebel (DO) En Australie, jusqu'à 31% des cookies sont effacés par les utilisateurs. L'impact est très important sur les données de l'analytique web, puisque celles-ci sont altérées (un utilisateur qui efface tous ses cookies sera vu comme un nouvel utilisateur à chaque visite). 8 Internet et les données à caractère personnel: traitement, enjeux et gouvernance - Mélanie Boissonneault (ART) On ne peut parler du web analytique sans toucher le sujet de la vie privée des utilisateurs du web. Cet article illustre différents éléments qui laissent planer un doute face à l'utilisation de ces systèmes de données. On parle particulièrement de Google analytique qui enregistre de l'information très précise sur les habitudes des "surfers" du web et est même en mesure de définir un profil pour chaque utilisateur. 9 Web Analytics 101 : Definition : Goals,Metrics,KpIs, Dimensions,Targets - Izabel Parnakyan (AUT) Dans cet article, Avinash Kaushik définit les termes les plus utilisés en Web Analytiques tout en donnant des exemples simple et intéressants pour chaque terme. 10 Best Web Metrics / KPIs for a Small, Medium or Large Sized Business - Anne-Marie Delisle (AUT) thumb|300px‎Dans ce billet, Avinash Kaushik indique quels sont les meilleurs «metrics / KPIs » pour les sites Internet des petites, moyennes et grandes entreprises. Il s’agit là d’un outil intéressant, dépendamment du type d’entreprise dans laquelle nous travaillons/travaillerons. Que ce soit pour les petites, moyennes ou grandes entreprises, il est important de considérer l’acquisition, le comportement et les résultats. Évidemment, plus l’entreprise a des ressources, plus le nombre de métriques étudiés augmente et ces derniers évoluent. Voici une figure qui illustre très clairement les recommandations de Kaushik quant aux métriques / KPIs à utiliser. 12 Social Media Measurement : It’s not impossible - Mélissa Lemaire (ART) thumb|300px‎ Ce n’est pas tout d’analyser les statistiques sur le site d’affaires électroniques, il faut également analyser la présence de l’entreprise sur les différents réseaux sociaux. On oublie parfois que les statistiques nous en disent beaucoup sur les utilisateurs et en analysant les chiffres des médias sociaux, on peut voir qui parle de notre entreprise et aussi quel type de client on doit atteindre afin d’augmenter la réputation de l’organisation. Les cauchemars marketing proviennent souvent de vagues créées sur les réseaux sociaux, le web analytique nous permettra de mieux comprendre le phénomène et aussi de mieux le prévenir. De plus, avec l’analytique on pourra comprendre où les réseaux sociaux viennent influencer le passage de l’utilisateur dans le tunnel de conversion. 13 Best Social Media Metrics: Conversation, Amplification, Applause, Economic Value - Poly Goy (AUT) Avinash Kaushik nous propose quatre métriques à mesurer en lien avec les médias sociaux, en nous expliquant leur utilité et le moyen de les mesurer en fonction des différents réseaux sociaux : le taux de conversion, le taux de viralité, le taux de satisfaction, la valeur économique générée par le réseau social. 14 Mesure et analyse des Médias Sociaux au service des entreprises : Le Social Média Analytics pour améliorer la prédiction des comportements des consommateurs potentiels souscrivant à des offres promotionnelles - Djassam Bouin (AUT) Pour assister le pilotage de leurs activités, les entreprises de Marketing Opérationnel doivent se doter de dispositifs d'aide à la décision capable de prédire les comportements des consommateurs. Dans ce cadre, elles mettent en place des systèmes d'information décisionnels capable d’estimer des taux de retours sur la durée des opérations en se basant essentiellement sur les expériences promotionnelles antérieures. Ainsi la qualité des prévisions repose sur le nombre d’opérations antérieures à disposition, sur leurs qualifications mais aussi sur leurs portées marketing. En partant sur la base des travaux sur l’apport des Web Analytics pour la prédiction, cet article étudie comment la notion émergente de Social Média Analytics peut relever toutes les opinions qui portent sur un industriel, une marque ou des produits et comment elle peut ainsi améliorer la prédiction des comportements des consommateurs potentiels souscrivant à des offres promotionnelles. 15 The math behind web analytics - Daniel Brown (AUT) Cette série d'articles présente les mathématiques de base que devraient maîtriser les experts d'analytiques web. La série présente plusieurs choses comme par exemple comment mettre les données en graphique, elle traite aussi de moyenne et de déviation standard et offre même de télécharger un gabarit en Microsoft Excel pour aider à l'analyse des données disponibles dans les logiciels d'analytique web. 16 Analyse des actions visiteurs avec Google analytics - Etienne Bellavance Martin (AUT) Dans son article du 1er février 2012, Maurice Largeron nous explique comment paramétrer ses objectifs ainsi que ses engagements à l’aide de Google analytics. Par la suite, il s’en suit d’une explication sur le référencement et la segmentation des données, toujours à l’aide de GA. 17 Automatic Personalization Based on Web Usage Mining - Stéphanie Boun (ART) Le Web Usage Mining est la capacité à extraire de façon utile des données de ressources d’internet en vue de découvrir des constantes, schémas ou modèles. Savoir analyse de façon pertinente le Web (profil de l’utilisateur, comportement de navigation etc.) peut permettre pour les entreprises de personnaliser l’expérience internet de leurs clients. Cette personnalisation fait l’objet de nombreuses analyses, le problème étant que les données liées au profil sont subjectives et changent au fil du temps. Cette analyse propose différentes techniques dans lesquelles les préférences de l'utilisateur sont automatiquement identifiées à partir du Web permettant ainsi d’enlever tout problème de subjectivité de l’information ou d’évolution de celle-ci. 18 Marketing Metrics Management at eBay - Stéphanie Girard-Caron (AUT) Dans cette conférence filmée dans le cadre du eMetrics Optimization Summit, Bob Page (Vice président Données et Analytiques chez eBay) nous offre un aperçu de la manière dont le géant de la vente aux enchères en ligne utilise le web analytique pour optimiser son processus d’affaires. 19 Browser Information: Statistics are important for web developers - Maxime Girard (DO) Données récentes sur la popularité des différents fureteurs, les systèmes d'exploitation et les différentes résolutions d'écrans. On y remarque notamment l'ajout d'une colone "Mobile" pour l'année 2011 dans la section OS Platform Statistics. Selon www.w3schools.com, les systèmes d'exploitation produits par Microsoft équipent 84,4% des ordinateurs personnels connectés sur le web. (décembre 2011) De plus, pour l'année 2011, on remarque la baisse en popularité de I.E (20,2% en décembre 2011 vs 27,5% en décembre 2010) et de Firefox (37,7% en décembre 2011 vs 43,5% en décembre 2010) ainsi que la hausse en popularité de Chrome (34,6% en décembre 2011 vs 22,4% en décembre 2010). 20 Optimizing sales of online shopping cart within the digital custom'er life cycle - Roosen Caroline (ART) Le Web analytique, combiné à d’autres outils, permet de mieux définir les stratégies marketing réellement efficaces. Afin d’améliorer son efficacité, il est important de déterminer les données qui devront être analysées. Le modèle REAN de Steve Jackson a été développé dans cet objectif. Dans cette étude, le Web analytique permet de déterminer quel modèle de site internet s’avère le plus efficace pour un segment de clientèle. Entre autre, l’impact de la présence du prix affiché sur le site internet est analysé à l'aide du Web analytique. 21 How Loading Time Affects Your Bottom Line - Eric Turcotte (DO) Dans ce document infographique, nous pouvons voir comment le temps de chargement d'un site internet affecte le taux de conversion et surtout les causes les plus communes. thumb|left|50px 22 Stats Google Analytics : 28% du trafic sur un site web vient en moyenne des moteurs de recherche – Michaël Bisson (DO) Selon une étude effecutée par Google, les moteurs de recherches représenteraient près de 28% du traffic total d'un site web. Pour cette étude Google a compilé les données receuillies par le biais des utilisateurs Google Analytics qui ont activé la fonction de partage des informations. Voici donc les plus récents chiffres de Google en lien avec la provenance d'un internaute sur un site web: * 36,8% pour les accès direct (hausse de 0,3% versus 2010) * 19,4% pour les sites référents (baisse de 1,6% versus 2010) * 28,0% pour les moteurs de recherches (hausse de 1,0% versus 2010) * 15,8% pour les autres sources (hausse de 0,3% versus 2010) On voit donc que le référencement dans les moteurs de recherches est primordial pour un site web car il représente près du tiers du traffic total pour un site web. Contributions individuelles - Section «Solutions technologiques» 23 Installer un outil de web analytique - Sébastien Pigeon (AUT) Voici un article de revue paru dans le "Solution & Logiciel" écrit par Sandrine BOARQUEIRO-VERDUN qui nous dresse un sommaire très intéressant de tout ce qui est bon à savoir en matière de "Web analytique". L'auteure a divisé son article en plusieurs sections qui traitent d'élément différents par rapport à ce sujet. En plus de parler du rôle de cet outil on traite entre autres aussi de sujets connexes comme la création de rapport à la volée ou des campagnes de marketing en ligne. 24 The Forrester Wave™: Web Analytics, Q4 2011 - Jessica Martel (DO) thumb|300px Sur ce document, il est possible de voir la comparaison entre les principaux systèmes de Web analytique selon le produit et service offert, leur stratégie et leur présence sur le marché. Dans le tableau ci-dessous, on peut voir assez rapidement qu'Adobe est celui qui remporte avec des scores plus élevés en moyenne: 25 Usage statistics and market share of Yahoo! Web Analytics for websites - Sophie Bouchard (DO) thumb Usage statistics and market share of Yahoo! Web Analytics for websites - Yahoo! Web Analytics est utilisé par 0.3% des sites Web comme outil d’analyse. De plus, ce site présente une carte de positionnement de quelques outils d’analyse de trafic en 2012. 26 Ranking of best web analytics software - Eder Turrubiarte Sierra (DO) Sur le site www.topseos.com il est disponible le classement mis à jour des 10 meilleurs logiciels dans la catégorie des analytiques web. La compagnie Visi Stat Inc. occupe la première position, suivie par Coremetrics Inc. et par Unica Corporation classées deuxième et troisième respectivement. 27 Les PARTS de marché des solutions web analytique - Abdellatif Hamdouny (DO) thumb|300px 1- Google analytique : 44% ; 2- Omniture : 34% ; 3- Coremetrics : 17% ; 4- Web Trends et Fireclick : 1% chacun ; 5- Autres : 3%. «I’ve been asking practitioners why they use Google Analytics even though their organization pay for a so called “enterprise solution”. The truth is never – EVER – has anyone said it is because GA is free. The simple reason why Google Analytics is so popular is because it answers analysts needs and expectations today.» ''Stephane Hamel. Prof at uLaval. Surprise, surprise ! Malgré que Google Analytique arrive en première position pour les parts de marché, il ne figure pas dans le top 10 des meilleures d’après (www.toptenreviews.com) et selon les critères suivants : Features, Traffic Stats, Referrals, Events, Visitor Details, File Exporting et Help-Support. thumb|300px TOP 10 des solutions web analytique : 1- Coremetrics (Le leader) 2- Omniture 3- Web Trends 4- Unica 5- HitsLink 6- VisiStat 7- One Stat 8- Clicky 9- GoStats 10- NextSTAT Quelques caractéristiques du Coremetrics : * Fournit des données meilleures et précises ; * Facilitée de la compréhension des données ; * Interface polyvalent et simple ; * Excellent service à la clientèle. 28 BtoB: intégrez Web Analytics et Lead Gen - Arielle Rasamison (AUT) En analytique web dans le cadre d'un BtoB, la génération de leads est souvent évoquée. Webleads Tracker est un outil qui permet d'obtenir en temps réel des informations détaillées sur les sociétés ayant visité un site web donné, sans qu'elles aient eu au préalable besoin de s'identifier.So'expert,un cabinet de conseil en stratégie spécialisé dans le management de la performance marketing l'a testé, et en a dégagé les plus et les moins de cet outil ainsi qu'une comparaison avec Google analytics. 29 Social Media monitoring tools - Alexandre Charette (DO) Sur le site de Flowtown, on retrouve un portrait intéressant sur les outils informatiques de suivi pour les réseaux sociaux «social media monitoring tools (SSM) » qui peut être intéressant pour les responsables de réseaux sociaux. Ce portrait peut servir à implanter ou réajuster une stratégie marketing via ce canal de distribution. On y retrouve notamment de l’information sur qui sont les acheteurs des outils SSM, les facteurs influençant leur choix d’un outil SSM, les montants que les acheteurs sont prêts à payer pour utiliser un outil SSM ainsi que le nom des meilleurs outils SSM. On y apprend que : * Les principaux acheteurs sont les gestionnaires de réseaux sociaux et les agences professionnelles qui oeuvrent dans le domaine * Les principaux facteurs influençant les acheteurs sont le type de données métriques offerts ainsi que l’interface sur lequel elles sont présentées * 55% des acheteurs ne payent pas plus de 100$ par mois pour ce type d’outil, mais qu’il y a tout de même 7% des acheteurs qui paient plus de 5 000$ par mois. 30 Why Google Analytics cannot be used for educational web content - Isabelle Rouleau (ART) De manière générale, les outils de mesure de performance sont davantage adaptés aux sites de commerce électronique. C’est le cas notamment de Google Analytics qui permet de configurer des objectifs de conversion et de définir un suivi des transactions par campagne. Une telle mesure de conversion ne peut cependant s’adapter à tous les sites. Cette étude consiste donc à démontrer, dans un contexte de site d’apprentissage en ligne, qu’un outil d’analyse intégré permet d’obtenir des résultats plus précis et fiables que les systèmes conventionnels basés sur les témoins (cookies). Les recherches effectuées par l’auteur démontrent combien les plateformes d’analyse de trafic web de Google, qui permettent d’observer le comportement des visiteurs et de les classifier en terme de fréquence et de récence, sont loin d’être représentatives de la réalité du e-learning. Comme le processus cognitif d’apprentissage nécessite une durée de connexion importante, plusieurs outils traditionnels ne comptabilisent pas équitablement certaines visites en raison du délai d’inactivité de 30 minutes. Pour contrer cette lacune, une solution d’analyse qui permet d’identifier les visiteurs sur la base de leurs informations de connexion a donc été développée. Cette solution permet d’obtenir des résultats plus réalistes que ceux recueillis par Google Analytics et ce, peu importe la métrique analysée (nombre de visiteurs uniques, nombre de pages vues, nombre de visites). Il s’avère toutefois que l’une des limitations de cette démonstration tient justement de l’obligation de devoir authentifier l’utilisateur. En effet, une telle contrainte ne saurait être conviviale dans un contexte ou l’authentification de l’usager est impossible mais nécessaire à l’évaluation de son cheminement. 31 L'avenir de l'analytique Web passera par la traque de votre curseur - Oriane Aurélie Gbadoe (AUT) Cette article publié en Mai 2011 expose certaines évolutions en matière de web analytique. En effet il ne s'agit plus de traquer les internautes à travers leurs" clics", mais de traquer directement "le curseur de la souris". Cette innovation devrait être envisageable par Microsoft dans les années avenirs. Il s'agirait en fait d'un produit équivalent a Google analytique ( plus grand acteur ) mais en plus avancé, permettant d'obtenir des résultats plus proche de la réalité et de comprendre ce qui se passe vraiment lors de la consultation d'un site par un internaute. 32 L’Intelligence Compétitive 2.0 pour le pilotage des projets e-Marketing - Anne Gilbert (ART) Une thèse très intéressante portant sur l’ensemble du Web analytique. Ont attiré mon attention les techniques de recueil des données et les solutions de Web analytics. 1-Les techniques de recueil des données sont classées selon la méthode User-Centric ou la méthode Site-Centric. La première technique (User-Centric) s’inspire des techniques de mesure d’audience utilisées pour la télévision. On part de l’utilisateur qu’on équipe d’un appareil permettant d’enregistrer ses comportements et d’en reporter les données dans un endroit centralisé qui s’occupera de les analyser de façon quantitative. Les utilisateurs ont été ciblés en fonction de critères d’échantillons précis. Bien que les indicateurs user-centric soient moins spécifiques, ils permettent d’établir certaines tendances permettant par la suite des comparaisons. La deuxième technique (Site-Centric) établit ses mesures d’audience à partir des sites Internet qui enregistrent chacun les données du trafic. Deux technologies sont utilisées : * la spécificité de la technologie log (service offert par le serveur d’hébergement par l’analyse du fichier Journal (log); mais «(Bouteiller, 2007), elle ne détecte pas les routeurs, les adresses IP tournantes, le nombre d‟indicateurs est limité, les technologies Web 2.0 sont mal interprétées, les moteurs de recherche sont parfois considérés comme des visiteurs, les proxys parasitent le stockage …».) * la spécificité de la technologie marqueur (demande que des «tag » soient configurés sur chaque page du site à mesure; grâce à la gestion des «cookies », on repère les utilisateurs uniques) 2-Les solutions de Web Analytics Basées sur une classification proposée par les experts Jacques Warren et Nicolas Malo, les différentes solutions sont décrites dans cette thèse. Des solutions de Web Analytics : * attitudinales; * basées sur l’étude de la concurrence * basées sur l’étude de la réputation. * dédiées au Commerce mobile (m-Commerce). * dédiées aux Médias Sociaux * multi-canal et business intelligence 33 Web Intelligence - A Powerful Tool for Industrial Web Query - Donald Beaudry (ART) Ce document discute de l’importance de la Web Intelligence et des outils disponibles aux industries qui veulent développer leurs liens affaires avec leurs clients et leurs fournisseurs. L’auteur présente la Web Intelligence par les deux concepts; le Web Analytics et le Business Intelligence. Ainsi l’étude ou l’analyse des comportements des consommateurs branchés sur la toile mais également l’utilisation de ces analyses dans le processus décisionnel stratégique de l’entreprise. 34 Competing on analytics - Jean-François René (ART) Dans cet article, Peterson poursuit la démarche amorcée par Tom Davenport dans son article "Competing on analytics", publié en 2006 dans le magaszine Harvard Business Review. Puisque les principes présentés par Davenport étaient destinés à un contexte général d'utilisation de données, Peterson développe une nouvelle version de la présentation destinée à être appliquée dans un contexte Web. Il explique d'abord pourquoi il est difficile de réussir dans le domaine de l'analytique Web et propose ensuite quelques recommandations afin de vous aider à mieux réussir à exploiter vos données. Selon l'auteur, les facteurs les plus importants sont la compétence des personnes faisant l'interprétation des données, le processus qui supporte la démarche analytique et l'intégration de données quantitatives autant que qualitatives. Notes et références 1 The Official DAA Definition of Web Analytics, Digital Analytics Association 2 Définition du cours MRK-6005 Analytiques Web, Formation à distance Université Laval 3 Web Analytics Definitions, 16 août 2007, Web Analytics Association 4 KAUSHIK Avinash, Rethink Web Analytics: Introducing Web Analytics 2.0, 19 septembre 2007, Occam’s Razor 5 HAMEL Stéphane, Stéphane Hamel - immeria::an immersion in web analytics 6 Sondage Web analytics Most Popular In-House Digital Marketing Area, 8 décembre 2011, MarketingCharts 7 Whitepaper The Impact of Cookie Deletion on Site-Server and Ad-Server Metrics in Australia: An Empirical comScore Study, 3 février 2011, comScore 8 Internet et les données à caractère personnel: traitement, enjeux et gouvernance», 20 septembre 2011, sic_00619021, version 1 - 20 Sep 2011 9 KAUSHIK Avinash, Web Analytics 101 : Definition : Goals,Metrics,KpIs, Dimensions,Targets, 19 avril 2010, Occam’s Razor 10 KAUSHIK Avinash, Best Web Metrics / KPIs for a Small, Medium or Large Sized Business, 12 décembre 2011, Occam’s Razor 11 PETERSON T. Eric', 'La Bible des Indicateurs de Performance 12 MURDOUGH C., Social Media Measurement : It’s not impossible , Journal of interactive Advertising, Vol 10, no.1. ISSN : 1525-2019 13 KAUSHIK Avinash, Best Social Media Metrics: Conversation, Amplification, Applause, Economic Value , 10 octobre 2011, Occam’s Razor 14 BRUYÈRE Sébastien, OECHSEL Vincent et QUONIAM Luc, Mesure et analyse des Médias Sociaux au service des entreprises : Le Social Média Analytics pour améliorer la prédiction des comportements des consommateurs potentiels souscrivant à des offres promotionnelles, décembre 2011, Médias 11 Université Paul Cézanne 15 HAMEL Stéphane The math behind web analytics , 14 août 2011, Stéphane Hamel - immeria::an immersion in web analytics 16 Maurice Largeron, Analyse des actions visiteurs avec Google analytics, 1 février 2012, blog de Maurice Largeron 17 MOBASHER Bamshad, COOLEY Robert and SRIVASTAVA Jaideep - Automatic Personalization Based on Web Usage Mining 18 Vidéo Marketing Metrics Management at eBay , 2010, Optimization Summit, Washington 19 Browser Information : Statistics are important for web developers , w3schools.com 20 Heinonen, K., Optimizing sales of online shopping cart within the digital custom'er life cycle , janvier 2010 21 WORK Sean, How Loading Time Affects Your Bottom Line, KissMetrics 22 ANDRIEU Olivier, Stats Google Analytics : 28% du trafic sur un site web vient en moyenne des moteurs de recherche, 10 juillet 2011, Abondance Actualité 23 BOARQUEIRO-VERDUN Sandrine, Installer un outil de Web analytique, Solutions&Logiciels 24 STANHOPE John, The Forrester Wave™: WebvAnalytics, Q4 2011, 26 octobre 2011, Forrester Research 25 'Usage statistics and market share of Yahoo! Web Analytics for websites, w3Techs '26 Ranking of best web analytics, avril 2012, TopSEO’s 27 '2012 Web Analytics Product Comparisons, TopTenREVIEWS '27 'Coremetrics 2010, TopTenREVIEWS '27 'BRIGHT Doug, E-Commerce Web Analytics Market Share (January 2010) , 25 janvier 2012, p.3, isotobe.com '27 'HAMEL Stéphane, Web Analytics Vendors Market Share: Google Analytics ahead of the game, 18 octobre 2011, CardinalPATH '28 'CALLIES Sophie, BtoB: intégrez Web Analytics et Lead Gen, 20 mai 2011, SO’xperts '29 MARTELL Dan. (2011) Social Media monitoring tools, 22 avril 2011, Flowtown 30 'DRAGOS Sanda-Maria Why Google Analytics cannot be used for educational web content , Next Generation Web Services Practices (NWeSP), 2011 7th International Conference on, vol., no., pp.113-118, 19-21 Oct. 2011 '31 L'avenir de l'analytique Web passera par la traque de votre curseur , 26 mai 2011, WebActus.net 32 'BRUYÈRE, Sébastien L’Intelligence Compétitive 2.0 pour le pilotage des projets e-Marketing, octobre 2010. Université du Sud Toulon-Var. Doctorat en sciences de l’Information et de la Communication '33 (en) BATRA Jyoti, Web Intelligence - A Powerful Tool for Industrial Web Query, 7 novembre 2009 34 'PETERSON T. Eric Competing on web analytics, Journal of Direct, Data and Digital Marketing Practice (2009) 10, 214–222. doi:10.1057/dddmp.2008.38 'Autres Wiki 10 Marketing par moteur de recherche (SEM) 11 Optimisation pour moteur de recherche (SEO) 13 Optimisation pour recherche vidéo 15 Stratégie sociale 18 Marketing mobile 21 Optimisation de la conversion